Nightmares Brought to Life
by Mrs. Tophat
Summary: Rosie, Golden Freddy, Bonnie and Springtrap finally get a break from all the evil from the Purple Man and move on with their lives... or do they? Maybe this wicked man has one more thing in store for them. In the form of nightmares...
1. I thought you were dead

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

Golden Freddy, Bonnie, Springtrap and I were out on the back balcony of our new house that I got several months ago to support our two new roommates, which was bought with the money Gold and Foxy had earned while at their new job at a granite company. They were now the breadwinners, as I couldn't hold up a job, surprise, surprise.

I was mostly back to normal, no more nightmares, no more stress and no more paranoia. I was happy and healthy again, with Gold as my very serious boyfriend.

I was shocked the night Bonnie brought home Puppet and Springtrap. She told me everything that had happened and how they were brought back. I don't want to say I miss Vincent, because I don't, but I felt my stomach churn when I saw his blood all over Bonnie.

The police did an investigation for the fire and for Vincent escaping prison. He had heard about Fazbear's Fright and about the old relics in it, and he knew that his father was in Springtrap. And he wanted out to reunite with me and his father. He apparently seduced a female guard at the prison, whom he killed and shot every guard in his way to escape. He hid in his old home, until he was ready to make his move. But then, Bonnie finally killed him for good.

But anyways, it was a warm summer evening, and the four of us were hanging out on the back balcony on the deck, just drinking ice cold lemonade and talking. Turns out, Gold and Springtrap were long lost best friends, when they were together in Fredbear's Family Diner.

Why was it only us four, you ask? Well, it's because Chica, Freddy, Foxy and Puppet were going out of town with Mike Schmidt to have a look-see at some new robots for the new restaurant. They were tired of reusing old and malfunctioning robots, so they were going to make and build entirely new ones and Mike wanted the old gang back to help him figure out designs. They happily agreed and were with him in the van within that hour.

Springtrap, Gold, Bonnie and I didn't want to go, so we stayed behind. They were going to be gone for about a week or more, so we would be alone for that space of time.

I dyed my hair back to a beachy blonde, but I kept the ends blue, because how could I dare lose my precious blue hair? It had grown out quite a bit, to the point where Foxy would make fun of my long hair by calling me, "Rapunzel". It made me frown, but Foxy was like a brother to me.

"What cha thinkin' about, beautiful?" Gold said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I blinked, but smiled at him.

"Oh, nothing. I just wish we could do this more often." I replied, pushing my sunglasses back up onto the bridge of my nose.

Bonnie and Springtrap were as close as anything. In fact, I knew for a fact that Springtrap loved Bonnie. Spring was pretty close with Gold, Bonnie and myself, but I wasn't going to get into the way of two love bunnies.

"Get over here, gorgeous!" Gold exclaimed, pulling me onto his lap, with me and him both laughing.

"I'm here, what do you want?" I said, grinning at him.

"A kiss, please?" he politely asked.

I rolled my eyes, but gave him a kiss, shortly before hearing Spring groaning, "Ugh, get a safe room, sickos!"

This caused all four of us to burst out laughing.

"Well, what do you guys want to do now?" I asked.

"Eat, sleep, play Mortal Kombat, stay out here with you losers, take your pick." Bonnie said, sipping her drink.

Springtrap smirked and said, "Before we do anything, I need to ask Bonnie something."

We all leaned in to hear what Springtrap had to say.

"Bonnie. Will you be my BonBon?" he asked.

Bonnie hit his shoulder, causing him to laugh.

"Yes, but call me that again, and I will make rabbit stew out of you!" she growled.

"Sweet!" Spring said, making me roll my eyes.

* * *

After playing Mortal Kombat and eating some dinner, we went to bed at around 2 in the morning. Bonnie, Chica and I still shared a room, with Golden Freddy, Freddy and Bonnie sharing a room, Springtrap and the Puppet rooming in the attic and Foxy on his own in the basement.

I was in a black and red tank top and some black shorts, with my hair in a bun when I was laying in bed, listening to Bonnie toss and turn in her sleep. She had frequent nightmares about the hallucinations from Fazbear's Fright. I didn't blame her.

But after a while, I began to get drowsy. So I curled up in the covers, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 _I was in my old house I lived in as a child. Everything was exactly how I'd left it. The purple robot toy next to my lamp, the toy phone on the floor and the purple fan on the dresser. I noticed that I was also holding a flashlight. I clicked it on, and the room was much brighter. I turned around to face my bed and I saw a little Freddy Fazbear plushie sitting atop the bed covers._

 _When I turned back around to face my closet, I was greeted by the purple man himself. Damn Vincent Keller._

 _"Hey Blue Rose." he said with a grin._

 _I blinked in surprise, then scowled at him._

 _"Leave me alone, dickwad! I'm so sick and tired of you stalking me, you rapist!" I snarled._

 _He chuckled and placed a finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him._

 _"Is that anyway to treat your former crush?" he taunted, making me have to bite my tongue before I bit him._

 _"You screwed with my life enough already! And besides, you're dead! You can't hurt me anymore! And I'm probably dreaming right now. So, I'm not even talking to a figment of my imagination!" I snarled, hearing very light footsteps outside my left door.  
_

 _I heard him chuckle with glee, "Well, you're partially correct. You're in a special type of dream. It would take too much time to explain and you'll only be here for six hours. But, when I was killed by Bonnie, I died in extreme rage and sorrow, so my soul has become a demon. And I have the power to bring real nightmares to life. Like, for example, look outside your door and flash your flashlight."_

 _I timidly walked over to the left door, opened it and clicked on the flashlight, and I screamed at the sight. I saw Bonnie, but not at all the type of Bonnie I know. It was an animatronic version of Bonnie, but this was nine feet tall. Not only was she tall, but she was withered with wires and endoskeleton pieces protrudingfrom her purple and rotten fur. And she had terrifying purple and glowing eyes and rows GIGANTIC sharp teeth._

 _I couldn't keep my heart under control before Vincent began laughing._

 _"Ain't revenge a bitch!? You get to spend five nights with these little beauties! And if you think I was kidding about bringing nightmares to life, I could sic all seven of my personal little monsters on you, plus my other three little beasties on your boyfriend and your other two friends. I could leave you alone, I could make both your day and your night a living hell, it's whatever I choose to do."_

 _I began sobbing in terror and anger._

 _"Why can't you just leave me the hell alone!? I hate you! I don't want anything to do with you!"_

 _Vincent gripped my arm and pulled up to his eye level, where I could clearly see his flaming red eyes and inhumanly sharp teeth._

 _"Because I loved you. And you betrayed me. If you can survive these five nights with these little guys, I'll be able to give you the real truth of what actually happened, and I'll leave you alone. After all, nobody has ever lasted five full nights!" he hissed into my ear, his long, snake-like tongue flickering over my cheek._

 _I cringed in disgust and snarled, "What truth? Golden Freddy told me the truth already!"_

 _He laughed, his hot breath smelling of blood and death, making me gag._

 _"What he told was one eighth of the truth. But, let's just say, you're going to have a LOT of trust issues with him from now on, Blue Rose! But, since you made me just a tad bit of a softie, I'll let you off easy until tomorrow night. And do me a favor, and shut your trap this time? If you don't, just remember what I can do to you tomorrow night. Am I understood?"_

 _I slowly nodded, too afraid to speak._

 _Vincent gleefully giggled and said, "Great! Until tomorrow night, sweet dreams!"_

 _He released my arm, and the last thing I heard was his fading laughter._


	2. Newfound Rage

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

I shot up in my bed, panting in a cold sweat. Tears were streaked on my cheeks and I felt the sweat rolls down my back. I quietly got out of bed and padded over to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face to get me to my senses.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and flipped on the light, but choked on a scream when I saw Vincent, the nightmare version of him, sitting on the counter, smirking at me.

"You're not going to be left alone until you really discover the truth." he said, winking at me.

"Screw you, dickbag." I snarled, turning away from him to ignore him.

He smirked even more as he handed me a small object in my peripheral vision. I looked over to it and saw that it was a small Golden Freddy plush, but he had a purple hat and bow tie.

I turned to look over to Vincent, but saw that was gone.

 _"I can use this to talk to you."_ I heard a distinct voice say inside my head.

I gasped in horror to see that the voice was coming from the plush.

"How?" I asked.

 _"I'm possessing it, and I can use it to talk to you. It would seem pretty strange for someone to see me right now, wouldn't it?"_ Vincent's voice said, making me shudder.

I punched the mirror, cracking it.

"I'm done with this. Can't take it anymore, I need to put you to bed and set your stupid ass face on fire." I growled, hissing at the blood trickling down my hands.

I heard his sick voice chuckle and say, " _I'm not going anywhere until you finish my little game. When you finish it, you'll be free from me. You'll never see or hear from me ever again."_

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes as I rinsed my hands off and said, "I should have never trusted you. I hate you. I hope you'll burn in hell when you get there."

I left the bathroom and yelped when I felt two hands grab my hips. But I relaxed when I saw it was Gold.

"Hey, what's going on? I heard you talking and the mirror smash. And what on Earth happened to your hands?" he asked, holding me close and caressing my hair.

I quietly wept, wanting so badly to tell him what was wrong. But Vincent would kill me if I did.

"N-nothing. Just nightmares again." I whimpered.

He took me back into the bathroom and turned on the light, shutting and locking the door behind us.

Gold sighed and said, "Rosie, I thought you weren't having nightmares any-"

He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the Golden Freddy plush on the countertop. His eyes widened with shock and horror as he picked it up as if it was going to viciously bite him.

"Where the hell did you get this!?" he demanded.

Heart quickened as I desperately searched for something to say. Finally, I said, "I-I found it online. I thought it looked cute."

His eyes narrowed in anger as he pinned me against the counter, his breath hot on my face. I had never seen him this angry.

"You get rid of it. Now. I don't EVER want to see it again. And don't you dare let me catch you with it again." he hissed, tightly gripping my wrist.

I gulped and turned my face away from him, trying to get away from the rage in his eyes.

"What's wrong with it? I didn't think-"

"Just get rid of it. Somethings just need to stay in the past, forgotten. Don't ask about it again." he growled, tilting my face back to his.

He placed the plushie in my hand, dragged me out of the bathroom and to the fire pit outside, where he lit the fire and said, "Toss it in. Right here, in front of me."

I did as he said, throwing the plushie into the flaming pit, where it burnt and barred until it was nothing but ash. Gold killed the fire, a look of intense fear and rage in his eyes. He came closer to me and said, "It was for the best, Rose."

He held me in his arms, against his chest. He slowly and softly kissed my lips, then my cheek, my ear, down the side of my neck and finally my collarbone. His lips came back up to my ear as he softly whispered, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. But trust me, it's better this way."

I nodded, but thought to myself. Why would he get so worked up over the plushie that the demon Vincent gave me? And why did it look different from the normal Golden Freddy?

Gold continued kissed me and whispering silent apologies to me, but I felt safer. I felt more protected with him.

We went back inside and I started to head back to my room, but Golden Freddy stopped me. He grabbed my wrist and said, "Stay with me tonight. Please?"

I gave him a small smile and nodded, earning smile back from him. We went into his room, where we curled up under the covers. I faced away from him, with his arms wrapped around me, him gently breathing on and occasionally kissing the back of my neck.

"I love you, you know that?" he asked, nuzzling his nose into my hair,

"Yep. I love you too." I replied, placing my hands on his.

I felt his lips curl into a smile as he said, "No nightmares are gonna get you while I'm here. I promise."

I drifted off, feeling much safer in Golden Freddy's arms. But the thoughts of nightmares still made me uneasy.


	3. Fourth Time's the Charm

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

I woke up the next morning, feeling blissful and happy. I rolled over to see Golden Freddy's face. His eyes were tightly shut, his mouth slightly hanging open. I smiled and gently kissed his nose, making his eyes flutter open, exposing his bloodshot golden-brown eyes.

"Good morning, teddy bear." I said, smiling at his lion's yawn.

He pulled me tighter to him and nuzzled into my hair, snuggling me.

"Morning, beautiful. How'd ya sleep?" he asked sleepily.

"Better. No nightmares." I said, giving him a smile.

Gold opened his mouth to say something when a terrified shriek erupted through the air.

We both shot out of bed and ran to the source of the sound. We found Bonnie lying on the floor, in fetal position, crying her eyes out. It was then I noticed a small, golden-green Springtrap plushie on the floor.

I ran over and picked it up.

"Bonnie, where did you get this?" I asked, holding the plushie up.

"I found it! It was on my bed. HOW DID IT GET THERE!?" she sobbed, terror obvious in her tone.

I pulled her close for a hug, and hushed her sobbing until Springtrap walked in, carrying a plushie version of a light purple Bonnie.

I glanced at my bed and saw the Golden Freddy plushie, that Gold and I burned last night... sitting atop my bed.

Gold ran out of the room, and ran back, holding a small, blue plushie rabbit, which I assumed was Toy Bonnie. Then, I connected the dots. We had each received a plushie version of an animatronic version of our loved one.

Attached to the blue rabbit plushie was a note. Golden Freddy picked the note off of the plush and read;

"Greetings, from your old mauve murderer. Yes, I'm back. But, only for the next five to six nights. Each of you will have nightmares. And you will have nightmares about the very things you have been, and have been haunting you. Your former selves, but so much scarier than you'll ever imagine. If you can make through these nights without getting killed in your sleep, you get your freedom and I'll go back to my rightful place in Hell. If you do not survive, I'll drag your souls, kicking and screaming to Hell. But, since you guys hold a special place in my heart, I'll be leaving clues and advantages throughout these nightmares. And about the plushies, they cannot be destroyed, misplaced, or hidden. They will be with you AT ALL TIMES. So, no point in trying to get rid of them. When these nights are over, they will lose their powers, and return to being the regular old kids' toys they once were. Good luck, V."

My eyes widened, tears welling up in my eyes. How could he do this to us AGAIN?

"Rosie, why didn't you tell me he left the plush!?" Gold said, his tone growing angry and terrified.

I glared up at him from my spot on the floor next to Bonnie. I snarled, "Vincent told me not to. He told me he'd kill us all if I did."

Golden Freddy's expression changed from angry to scared, as his gaze shifted from me to the plushie in my hands of him.

"Why does this plushie look different from you?" I asked, pointing the plushie at him. He leapt away from it, like it was some vicious animal.

"You keep that thing away from me!" He exclaimed, completely terrified of it.

I glared at him as Springtrap held a sobbing Bonnie in his arms.

"Guys, fighting isn't going to help us at all. We just need to get through this. We're all stronger than him. We can beat him! We can do this!" Springtrap said, stroking Bonnie's still vibrant purple hair.

"Spring's right. We're going to survive this. And he'll leave us alone. Just be strong, guys." Bonnie whimpered, wiping tears from her eyes.

Golden Freddy narrowed his eyes, but agreed. "Oh, we will be. But, Rosie. Do NOT let Vincent manipulate you. I've seen what's he done to you before, and don't you dare think for a second I'm gonna let that happen again."

"Oh it won't. I'll kill the bastard again when I get my hands on him." I snarled, tightly gripping the Golden Freddy plushie tightly in my hands. Well, fourth's time the charm.


	4. The First Night

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

A few hours later, we were able to calm down enough to sit down and just hang out, trying to ignore the fact that we were facing the possibility of death for next few nights. But, Gold was especially angry. Not just at Vincent, but at all of us. He snapped at Springtrap for no reason, he snarled at Bonnie for being the most scared out of the four of us, and he would ignore me whenever I tried to speak to him.

Before we knew it, nightfall came, and I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier. I got into my favorite pajamas, which was a black muscle shirt and some red shorts. I put my hair into a loose bun and caught Golden Freddy walking to his room. I grabbed his arm, making his dark eyes glare at me.

"What the hell is your problem, Gold? This isn't my fault. I hate this just as much as you do." I snapped, glaring up into his eyes.

His brows furrowed at me as he said, "Rose, this man scares me. That damn plush scares me. And the fact he's only here for you, makes me angry that he can't leave me, my best friends and the love of my life alone. You saved us the first time, and in return, we saved you and got rid of him. Then, you went back to him, and he came back, and nearly killed and raped you. Then, Bonnie went back to get Puppet and Springtrap out of there, but then he came back. She had to get rid of him herself. And now, he's back. You would you feel, Rose?"

My eyes watered, but I didn't dare break his gaze. I shuddered and said, "I'm just as pissed and scared as you are, but that is no excuse to treat your loved ones like this when they need you most. I'm sorry that you feel this way. I love you and I-"

I was cut off by Gold's lips on my own. He roughly kissed me, grabbing my legs and pulling them up and around his waist, holding me up. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, as he backed into his room, closing the door behind him. He pinned me against the wall, and pulled away, panting against my cheek.

"Rosie, I'm sick of feeling weak, but I'm tired of feeling like I'm doing too much. So, let me show you how loving and how powerful I can be. I want to make sure Vincent cannot hurt you, and you know what I'm capable of feeling. You know what I'm saying?" he whispered, kissing my cheek.

I knew what he wanted. But I wasn't sure I was ready for it yet. I was scared. And also angry and confused at Golden Freddy's sudden actions.

"Gold, I'm scared. I'm not sure if I'm ready for-"

"Rosie, please. I love you so much, I would do anything for you. And if ANYONE EVER hurt you, I'd personally escort them to Hell's gates myself. Please. Let me." he cut me off.

I thought about it. I was still nervous and angry, but Gold's words had such a pull to them. And I really did love him just as much as he loved me.

"Okay. I'll do it." I replied.

Gold kissed my lips gently, and I could feel his smile against my skin.

"Thank you."

* * *

 _"5 days until the party" I heard a voice echo through the blackness._

 _I shook my head as I recognized my surroundings. I was in a child's bedroom, but everything looked much bigger. I looked at my hands and saw I was a kid myself! I felt my cheeks, and felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I was crying? Why? I then felt sadness, sadness that wasn't my own._

 ** _"He locked you in your room again"_** _a voice rang out. I could then hear distant laughter. It was mocking, as if coming from a bully laughing at his victim or something. I looked around the room, and saw four plushies sitting in the corner. I recognized them as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. But Foxy was missing his head for some reason. I turned around and saw the Golden Freddy plushie with the purple top hat and purple bowtie._

 ** _"Don't worry, I am here with you."_** _the voice said again. I walked over to the door and pulled the door knob, only for it not to budge. I kept trying to twist it, feeling the fear of the kid well up inside me._

 _"Who the hell is talking to me?" I asked myself, now pounding on the door. But, I wasn't controlling the child. I could only watch as his little fists beat against the door, and seeing him curl up on the ground and cry._

 _I could help but pity and feel sorry for the kid._

 ** _"Tomorrow is another day"_** _the voice said._

 _My vision faded to black as I was left feeling confused and scared._

* * *

I woke up, back in my childhood bedroom, with all my toys and childhood mementos scattered across the floors. I had a blanket wrapped around me and a flashlight in my hands. I clicked it on, illuminating the room. I found a few notes around the room, so I walked over and picked up the first one by the right door.

"Listen carefully. If you hear breathing, hold the door shut. If not, flash your flashlight down the hallway to ward off any unwanted visitors."

I groaned as I carefully opened the left door, listening carefully for sounds of any breathing. After hearing nothing but the sound of an old grandfather clock chiming, dogs barking and crickets chirping, I flashed the flashlight down the hallway, seeing portraits of my family on the wall. And the old light fixture above the hallway. Or, as my brother Matthew used to call it, the "nipple" lights. I smiled at the old memory as I left that door and ran back to the bed. I flashed the light on the bed, but yelped when I saw a demonic miniature version of a Freddy plushie on the bed disappear into thin air.

"Screw that!" I growled, turning back around and running to the left door, opening it and listening for breathing. I was about to press the flashlight button, when I heard a faint, breathing sound and hot air on my face. I quickly yelped and slammed the door shut, keeping the unwanted demon out.

I took a deep breath. This is only a nightmare. I'd be fine until 6 am. I checked the time on the alarm clock next to the purple fan. 2 am. I groaned.

"Damn you, Vincent." I said to myself, turning around to check behind me. Nothing. I ran to the left door, opened it and pressed the flashlight button. It was delayed for a second, but as soon as the light flooded the hallway, I saw the nightmarish Bonnie step back into the darkness, away from the hallway. I shuddered at the claws and teeth on Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry for saying this, but DAMN you're ugly." I said to myself quietly.

I began checking everything like I had ADD, ADHD, and OCD all at once, never leaving anything alone for too long. I checked the bed, the right door, the left door, and the closet. All while listening very closely for sounds and for any signs of movement. I checked the clock and saw that it was now 5:59 am.

I grinned. One more minute. I checked the right door once more, and before I could stop myself, I hit the flashlight button. For a split second, I saw the nightmare Chica right in my face. Her teeth were inches from my face, her one red eye glaring at me and her demonic cupcake ready to take a chunk out of my face. But before I could even die, my vision faded to black and I saw, in red digital numbers, 6:00 appear before my eyes.

"YUSS! I made it!" I said to myself in victory.

My vision soon faced to complete darkness, as my subconscious began to fall asleep as well. I was finally going to sleep.


	5. I promise

**_Rosie's P.O.V._**

I woke up at 6:01 am, in a cold sweat. With a very, _extremely_ bare Golden Freddy lying next to me. And I was equally bare. Gold's eye snapped open just when mine did.

"Gold! You're alive!" I exclaimed, much more calm and happy.

"And you are too!" he said, holding me tightly in a hug.

A smile gently graced my face, knowing that I was able to get past the first night. But then I remembered what Gold and I did last night. And that's when the blush and embarrassment set in.

"Gold?" I asked.

"Hm?" he said, still holding me tightly in his arms.

"We did the-uh- nasty last night, right?" I asked.

Gold was silent for a moment, then he replied with, "Yeah. We did."

I felt a kiss on the top of my head, and him stroking my hair.

"What if I'm... pregnant?" I asked, now panic setting in.

Gold froze, completely still and silent.

"Gold? You okay-"

"Rosie, I promise if you're pregnant, I will work a hundred times harder to keep you safe. But, what we did is also showing Vincent that we aren't afraid of him. We can carry on with our lives, even when he's hanging around us." Gold said quietly, still holding me.

I jumped at the sound of a knock at the door, quickly covering myself with the covers, as did Gold.

"Are you two still alive?" I heard Springtrap's voice ask.

"Yes! Are you and Bonnie?" I replied.

"Yep! We're good. And we aren't sure if you two were screaming in fear or something else last night, just saying." I heard his condescending voice say.

I turned as bright red as a tomato as Gold growled and say, "Shut up, rabbit!"

I heard him chuckle and walk away from the door.

Gold chuckled and laid back down, holding me against his chest.

"Rose?" he asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

I heard him take a deep breath and say, "I want to keep the truth from the others until we get out of this mess. If you are, in fact pregnant, we can't let the others know right yet.

"I love you, you know that right?" he asked.

I looked up to him and kissed his slightly bearded chin and said, "I love you too."

He patted my abdomen and said, "And we love you too... that is if you even exist in there."

I smiled, closing my eyes to get a little bit more sleep.

* * *

"Bonnie, no. We will NOT call the others and drag them into this mess with us. I would rather die alone than let the others become a part of this!" Gold said sternly to Bonnie.

Bonnie wanted to call Chica, Foxy, Freddy and Puppet to tell them what was happening. But Springtrap, Golden Freddy and I did not want to worry them and drag them down with us.

"Gold's right. We can't take them down with us." I said, patted Bonnie's back in comfort.

After that, we just sort of stayed quiet for next few hours, until nightfall fell again.

Bonnie and I were about to go back into our room, when Gold pulled me aside and said, "Stay with me again tonight, please. I want keep you safe throughout the night."

I blinked, but agreed. I layed down, but glaring the Golden Freddy and Toy Bonnie plushies sitting on the chair beside the bed. I wanted to rip both of their heads off, but it would do me no good.

"Hey, Rosie. Everything's going to be okay. I promise. I will not let anything harm you." Gold assured me, me closer to him.

A few tears of distress fell from my eyes, as I felt Golden Freddy kiss my neck.

"Vincent... you were comforting and quiet... how did love become so violent? Everything was so sweet... until you tried to kill me." I said, referring to Vincent.

I heard Golden Freddy growl lowly as he said, "He's a spawn from Hell, and don't you dare think otherwise. Don't you dare listen to anything he says."

I nodded. My eyes slowly got heavier and heavier, until they closed completely. Dragging me under the surface to the realm of dreams.


	6. Fun with Plushtrap

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

 ** _4 days until the party..._**

 _I woke up on the floor of the little boy's room, still hearing the mocking laughter from before. Everything looked the same as it had before, the plushies were still in their proper places in the corner, but the Golden Freddy plushie was absent from the room._

 ** _"You know he is hiding again."_** _the same voice from before said._

 _I blinked and looked around for the source of the voice, and I saw the boy walk out of his room, tears still staining his cheeks. I saw a grandfather clock in the hallway, along with some portraits of the boy and seemingly his family._

 ** _"He won't stop until you find him."_** _the voice said again._

 _I wanted to ask what the hell was going on, but the boy looked up and saw the Golden Freddy plushie atop the grandfather clock._

 ** _"Over there."_** _the voice said. I now knew it was coming from the plushie._

 _I walked away and went into the living room. I walked around for a minute or two, until I turned to the small TV to turn it on. But as soon as I got close, a teenage boy wearing a withered Foxy mask, jumped out from behind the TV, screaming. The little boy shrieked and curled up on the floor, crying._

 _I now felt angry at the little shit behind the TV, just laughing at the little poor boy on the floor who was in hysterics._

 ** _"Tomorrow is another day."_**

* * *

 ** _"Fun with Plushtrap"_**

 _I shook my head to clear the blackness from my sight, and I saw myself in a dark hallway with a small timer on the floor. It was stuck on 90 seconds._

 _"Hey Blue Rose." I heard a deep voice murmur into my ear from behind. I yelped and whipped around, turning on the flashlight, only to see Vincent._

 _"What's up!? How've ya been? Busy, I can see." he said, gesturing to my abdomen. I looked down and screamed. I had a significantly large baby bump, making my shirt bulge out._

 _"What the hell did you do to me!?" I snarled, grabbing my flashlight to hit Vincent in the face, but he grabbed it and yanked it out of my hands._

 _He laughed and said, "I just sped up the process, sweetheart! Don't you want to see that little Golden Rose baby just **pop** out as soon as possible!? I know I do!"_

 _He began laughing, as I clutched my swollen belly, trying to protect my unborn child from the monster in front of me._

 _"You lay a finger on my child and I will rip your balls off one at a time!" I snarled at him._

 _"Oh, dearest Rosie. I'm giving you an advantage! This is a little game I'd like to call... FUN WITH PLUSHTRAP! You have to shine your flashlight down the hallway and try to catch Plushtrap on the white X on the floor. If you catch him before the time runs out, you get to skip two hours into the next night! If you fail, the night will continue as usual. Understand!?"_

 _I stood there, in complete shock. But I nodded, making Vincent smile and hand the flashlight back to me._

 _"Good girl. Good luck!" he said, disappearing._

 _I turned back to the hallway, seeing a window above the wall. I clicked on my flashlight, and saw Plushtrap sitting in a chair, just staring at me._

 _I waited for a few minutes after turning the light off, switched it back on, only to see Plushtrap peek into the room next to the chair._

 _"Oh, hell no!" I grumbled._

 _I waited a few more seconds, then shone the flashlight, only to catch him on the X. I jumped up and cheered, happy that I got the extra two hours._


	7. The Bite of '87

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

To cut a long story short, I survived the second night, but I nearly let Nightmare Bonnie in a few times, but I was lucky enough to keep my dumb ass from flashing the flashlight in her face.

I woke up the next morning beside Gold, who was wide awake and staring at me. Specifically, my abdomen. Which was pretty swollen up.

"Oh, my God. Rosie. What the actual hell did he do to you in there!?" Golden Freddy growled, placing his hand protectively on my swollen belly.

"The damn purple bastard sped up the process. He wants this baby born. And we can't do anything to stop him." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

He shot up from the bed, grabbed the Golden Freddy plush sitting beside the Toy Bonnie plush on the chair, lifted it into the air, and snarled, "Ya hear me, you grape rapist!? You lay a damn finger on my Rosie or my child, and I'll rip your damn nuts off and shove them down your disgusting throat! You understand me!? You leave them the HELL alone!"

He threw it to the ground, making it squeak as it hit the hardwood floor. I flinched at his intense anger as he stormed out of the room, leaving me in shock on the bed.

I swallowed back my tears when I heard Gold pacing up and down the hallway, grumbling cursings and spitting threats to the purple demon. I layed in the bed, rubbing my belly, my unborn child.

"Don't worry, honey. Your daddy's just worried about us." I assured my child, while trying to keep myself calm.

Gold stormed back in, grabbed my wrist and said, "We cannot go to sleep tonight. I will not allow it. He'll make our child be born prematurely and do something to it. If we don't sleep, he can't get us. I don't even want to think of what he might do if he gets his nasty ass paws on you or our child."

I opened my mouth to speak, when I flinched at a loud, booming voice say, " _That won't stop me. No matter what you do, you can't avoid me. The only thing you can do is complete your five nights. And I'll release you. And if you have a good behavior, I'll leave your little unborn brat alone. I swear. I'll let all of you go."_

Golden Freddy placed his hands on my belly, his eyes darting every which way, looking for the source of the voice.

And just like that, it was gone. I was scared. No, not just scared. Petrified. Horrified. Terrified. Scared doesn't even begin to describe my feelings.

"Gold. Gold, what do we do?" I asked, tears streaming down my face.

He held me and comforted me, saying, "It's okay. We can do this. I promise. I will not let Vincent hurt you, me, our child, Springtrap or Bonnie."

I sobbed into his shoulder, my tears staining his shirt.

We left the room and went to inspect Bonnie and Springtrap, who were both alive and thriving. Shaken, but alive.

And this brought such relief to both Golden Freddy and I.

* * *

Well, the next two nights were basically the same, and I saw the little boy in the flashbacks being abandoned at the pizzeria by his older brother, wandering around the town and talking to people, and I found out his birthday was on the fifth day, and he was very much against going. At the end of the fourth night, I saw him trapped in the backroom, with the springlock suits. And he was just in hysterics. He wanted nothing but to escape.

I wanted to pull the kid into a hug, and tell him everything was okay, but I couldn't.

* * *

I did the Plushtrap mini game and I didn't get the extra two hours. I was in the bedroom once more, but this time, I heard laughter. It was deep, and menacing. I went to the left door first, opened it, and listened for breathing. When I didn't hear anything, I turned on the flashlight.

I saw the nightmare animatronic version of the Golden Freddy plushie, purple top hat and bowtie and all. He had massive rows of sharp teeth, gigantic claws, and a freaking mouth on his stomach. I screamed, slammed the door shut, clutching the blanket around me tightly.

I heard footsteps going to the right side, and I ran to the door and held it shut, hearing his laughter outside.

I glanced at the bed and flashed the light, scaring off the Freddles, as I had called them. I heard the footsteps recede and the closet creak open, and I ran to the closet, flashing the light in it, only to see his face, right in front of me.

I closed the doors, crying slightly.

By some miracle, I was able to stay alive until 6:00. I collapsed on the floor as everything faded to black.

* * *

 ** _"0 days until the party"_**

 _I was at the boy's birthday party, watching him kneel on the floor, surrounded by a group of older kids wearing animatronic masks, modeled after Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. The girl in the Chica mask laughed and said, "Your brother is kind of a baby, isn't he?"_

 _The boy in the Foxy mask chuckled. "It's hilarious. Why don't we give the little man a lift?"_

 _The little boy started freaking out, screaming and crying as the kids picked him up and started dragging him away to the stage. I followed closely, wanting nothing more than to smack the shit out of kids and take the little boy far from the restaurant._

 _"NO! I don't want to go! No, PLEASE!" the boy screamed, hot tears streaming down his face._

 _"You heard the little man, he wants to get even closer!" the older brother said, laughing._

 _"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted, but no one heard me. I ran after the kids as they approached the stage. There, I saw Golden Freddy and Springtrap on the stage._

 _"Hey, I think he wants to give Fredbear a big KISS!" the brother said, laughing._

 _I rose an eyebrow in confusion._

 _"Fredbear?" I asked aloud._

 _"One three! One, two, THREE!" he commanded, as the others threw the boy into Golden Freddy/Fredbear's mouth, his head in his jaws, and his body twisting and jerking to free himself. He was screaming in pure terror, cries and screams echoing in my ears._

 _Suddenly, the jaws of Golden Freddy closed down on the boy's head. Crushing it, spilling gray matter and blood everywhere. Blood poured from Golden Freddy's jaws and the entire restaurant went silent. Then, screams and panic ensued._

 _I quickly ran to the boy, but I was stopped by someone grabbing my arm. It was Vincent. He laughed and asked, "You know what year it is?"_

 _I was in too much shock to answer his question, but people ran past and through me to escape the pizzeria and to get to the boy, whom was hanging inside of Golden Freddy's mouth._

 _"It's 1987." he said, with a small wink._

 _Everything faded to black, except Vincent and I._

 _"Wha... what... what was THAT!? What the HELL was THAT!?" I snarled._

 _Vincent smirked and said, "That was the Bite of '87. The real version. You see, what Golden Freddy told you was that Mangle was the culprit back in the 'new and improved' Freddy Fazbear's the victim was Jeremy Fitzgerald, and the pizzeria was shut down after the incident. But, the real version of the story is that my dad killed the boy who was possessing Golden Freddy/Fredbear, and he accidentally bit the little boy you just saw, due to springlock malfunctions. But, ever since then, Golden Freddy was trying to hide the truth from everyone. Only him, Springtrap, me, and now you know what really happened. And he was hiding the truth from you this entire time."_

 _I started crying in complete and utter betrayal. Vincent's chuckling became gales of laughter, as he said, "I told you that you would have trust issues with Golden Freddy! But, a deal is a deal, your nights are over. You're free. Goodbye."_

 _I faded into darkness again, angry, scared, relieved and sorrowful._


	8. Betrayal and Hate

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

I woke up, in my bed, alone. Bonnie was awake in her bed, waiting for me to wake up. I sat up, stared at her, and immediately began sobbing. And by the look on Bonnie's face, she knew exactly why. I felt so betrayed. So hurt. Angry. Confused. Sad. So... lied to. I had trusted Gold and everything he told me. I believed every single word he said to me. And now that I think back, none of his facts or his story was adding up. What I saw in the nightmares, that was the truth. That was the only thing that added up at all.

"Bonnie. You-you saw it too, didn't you? The Bite? Gold-he- HE KILLED HIM! He **_KILLED_** a child and **_LIED_** to my face about it! I trusted him!" I exclaimed, tears forming in my eyes.

Bonnie leaned over and hugged me, careful not to push against my VERY swollen abdomen.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. I really am." she whispered, caressing my hair, just how Chica would when I returned from my night shift.

I sobbed into her shoulder, and I heard my door creak open. And standing there in the doorway, with tears in their eyes, was Springtrap and Golden Freddy.

My gaze hardened at Gold, my tears-filled eyes glaring daggers at him, as I slowly released Bonnie, got off the bed and walked over to Golden Freddy.

Gold opened his mouth and said in a raspy and groggy voice, "Rosie, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for not telling you the truth. I didn't want you to-"

I slapped him, dead in the face. He stood there in shock, his cheek turning red and a single tear slipped from his eye.

"I trusted you, Gold! I believed every word you said. But, now... you have pissed it all away. You killed a child, and you LIED to me about it! **_ME_**! The woman pregnant with your child! You lied about everything. I don't even know you you even love me." I snarled, making Golden Freddy flinch at every word I said.

"You lied about your identity, you lied about your past, you lied about Vincent. I will **_NEVER_** trust you again. I never want to see you again." I spat, taking off the promise ring Gold gave me months ago, and dropping it to the floor.

I walked straight past him, out of the house and in my car, where I drove away from the house.

I began sobbing in the car, angry at Gold, angry at Vincent, angry at myself. I drove in the dark of the morning, the red morning sun just barely peaking over the buildings of the town. Out of instinct perhaps, I pulled into the parking lot of the abandoned parking lot of the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Where I first worked.

I got out and looked at the decrepit building, water damage evident on the outside, cracked windows, moldy and rotten exterior, and the posters torn and shredded. I approached the door, opened it easily and went inside.

I turned the flashlight on my phone on, illuminating the old and dark walls. And on the stage, were the original animatronics. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. Foxy was in Pirate's Cove, lifeless and decayed. All them were so bereft of life, it was eerie. But, they were damaged beyond repair. There was no way they would even move. I know it sounds cliche', but I knew for a fact they were done for good.

I walked around, and arrived at the backroom, where I was overcome with sadness. I collapsed on the checkered floor, and cried. I wept, sobbed and wailed in the darkness of the backroom, where my sounds were echoing off the walls, lonely and angry.

"Oh, my Blue Rose. I am so sorry you have to go through this." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Vincent? Why are you here? I thought you were gone." I asked, not looking at him.

I felt his soft and gentle hands on my back, comforting me.

"I was about to leave, when I saw your current state. I can't leave you like this. You know, I am sorry about everything that I did to you, and to your friends. I did it all for you." he said, laying his head on my back.

I rose an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and said, "From the moment I first met you after your first night in this place, I loved you. And you knew I loved you. And I also know that you loved me, once upon a time. I tried to do everything in my power to win you, to have you. To make you mine. But, after your friends got in the way, I let my emotions control me. I nearly killed and raped you. And for that, I will never forgive myself. I will never forgive myself for killing the others, as well. But, I've never lied to you. Yes, I've changed some things in our relationship, but I've always told you the truth. You would've been better off if you had never worked here."

More tears streamed down my cheeks, but I wiped them away.

"If I had never worked here, I would still be the depressed and suicidal person I was before working here. I wouldn't have saved the others, made new friends, had my first boyfriend, or gotten pregnant, and I never would've met you." I said, suddenly not feeling threatened by Vincent anymore.

I finally turned to face him, and he looked just as he had when I first met him. Lavender eyes, purple hair in a short messy ponytail, his purple uniform, and a charming smile.

He gave me a warm smile, and hugged me. I returned his hug, slowly trusting him again.

"Come back with me. Please. I'll take you away from all of the hurt and the pain. Live with me in the dreamworld. You'll never have to see Golden Freddy again. Your child will be born, and I will help you raise it. Be mine again." he offered, leaning into my ear, gently kissing the shell.

I closed my eyes and shivered, feeling Vincent slowly crawl on top of me, kissing and licking my cheek. I placed my hands on the sides of his face, in the heat of the moment. Suddenly, my eyes snapped open. I had my friends back home. My family. Golden Freddy.

I pushed Vincent off me, recovering from his temptations.

"I can't. I have my entire life here. My friends, my family, the father of my child." I said, standing up.

But, Vincent's eyes flickered in anger, as he growled and said, "You don't have a choice, Blue Rose."

Before I could even understand what was happening, he chained me to the wall, and began laughing, his signature, maniacal laughter.

Anger swelled up inside me again, mixing with fear and frustration.

"YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED TO LET US ALL GO!" I snarled at the purple-skinned monster in front of me.

He only chuckled, his gaze shifting between me and the iron door, clearly awaiting something or someone.

"I changed my mind. The others can go. You and your unborn child, however... are **_MINE_**." he growled, a chuckle rumbling in the back of his throat.

I wanted to rip that shit smile right off his face.

"I once loved you. Would live for you. Would die for you. The tears I might have shed for your dark fate... grow cold and turn to tears of HATE! I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him, only causing him to erupt into even more laughter.

"ROSIE! I'M COMING!" I heard Golden Freddy's voice shout from the dark corridor behind the door.

The door unexpectedly opened, where Golden Freddy burst through, only to be trapped by Vincent, who tied a blood red noose around his neck, quickly tying the other end to the rafters on the ceiling, barely strangling Golden Freddy.

I fought against the tight chains on my wrists to run to Gold's aide. But the chains were so heavy... I couldn't lift them.

"VINCENT! PLEASE! LET HIM GO!" I screamed, tears streaming down his face.

Golden Freddy's eyes conveyed nothing but pure terror and anger, as he kicked and pulled against the noose, trying to free himself.

Vincent's laughter became a storm of maniacal cackles as he said, "Oh, how the universe is such a cruel and amazing jokester! I'll let Gold go... if you promise to stay here with me... FOREVER! And if you choose to leave, I'll kill him faster than you can blink. Make your choice!"

My eyes clenched shut tightly as more tears poured down my cheeks; terror, sorrow, anger, hatred and adrenaline racing through me. Sacrifice my freedom, and the freedom of my unborn child. Or sacrifice the life of the love of my life.

What could I do?


	9. Nightmare

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

Tears poured from my eyes, as I stared at Golden Freddy, grasping the noose around his neck, his eyes begging to me. Vincent was tugging the other end of the rope, keeping Golden Freddy from being completely strangled, but kept him choking.

"R-R-Rosie. _Please_ don't g-give up the freedom of our ch-child and y-yourself. I-I worked too... hard t-to ensu-ure your safety... for you.. to give... it u-up." Gold choked out, his feet scraping the ground, trying to keep himself up without strangling himself.

I glared at Vincent, who was smiling at me crazily. I growled at him, "Vincent.. you MONSTER! I can't-"

 **"Your time is up, Vincent"** a dark, deep and demonic voice called out, startling us. But Vincent's eyes became bowling balls and he began shaking in pure and utter terror.

"Oh... DEAR GOD! _**NO! NO!**_ " Vincent cried out, giving a good and hard yank on the rope, making Gold gasp and wheeze, his hands still in the rope, pulling and yanking to free himself. I pulled and tugged against the chains on my wrists to stop Vincent from killing Golden Freddy, but I felt a dark and cold presence in that backroom.

 **"I told you what would happen if you couldn't fulfill your end of the bargain. And now you shall receive your punishment."** the nightmarish voice said again.

I glanced behind me and I heard a shriek of pure fear. I then released it had come from myself.

It looked exactly like the Nightmare Golden Freddy/Fredbear. But he was completely black, and had a transparent look to him. And his bow tie and top hat was gold, his eyes were blood red and his teeth and claws ready to tear and rip flesh apart.

The nightmarish creature walked to my chains, and slashed them apart, freeing me. Vincent dropped the rope and began shaking violently as the creature approached him. I rushed over to Gold, who was gasping and wheezing on the floor, pulling the rope off of his neck.

"N-Nightmare! I-I promise, I-I'll get you your-" Vincent pleaded, but faltered as the creature, Nightmare, approached him.

His deep and guttural chuckling echoed throughout the building, as Nightmare summoned an Freddy Fazbear suit, sharp endoskeleton pieces poking out.

Vincent gasped and tried backing away, but Nightmare only grinned and a black mist formed around Vincent as his eyes became completely white. Vincent stood up straight, his face blank and expressionless. He began walking to the suit, lifted off the head, and literally stuffed himself inside the suit, trapping himself inside.

Nightmare waved his hand over the suit, and the black mist dissipated. He turned to Gold and I and said, "He is now forever cursed to roam this place, for all of time and eternity. He will go to neither Heaven nor Hell. You shall not see him again for the rest of your mortal life or afterlife. You are free."

And with that, he was gone.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and hugged Golden Freddy tightly, kissing the top of his head. I felt Gold begin crying as his head laid on my extremely swollen abdomen, our child ready to be born at any given time.

"Rosie. I am so sorry, for everything. I'm so sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry you were nearly forced to give up your freedom or lose me. I'm so sorry I let him do all of those things to you. Please forgive me, even though I don't deserve it. I beg of you. _Please_." he pleaded, crying into my shirt.

I stroked his hair, comforting him. All the anger and betrayal I felt before was gone, and replaced with more love and forgiveness. I wanted Golden Freddy in my life, and I loved him more than anything else.

"I forgive you. I love you." I said, pulling him up to my eye level, kissing him passionately and lovingly. He returned the kiss and held me close, on that grimy and dank checkered floor, but I didn't mind it.

I felt a wave of sudden pain in my stomach, and something pouring from in between my legs. I gasped and pulled away from Golden Freddy, and looked down in shock. My water broke.


	10. A Happy Ending

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

Gold's eyes widened in shock and surprise, as he pulled me up and helped me out to the car. I glanced behind us, and saw the Freddy suit Vincent was stuffed inside of, his animatronic hands on the glass of the door, watching us walk away. It gave me chills, so I turned away and tried to get inside of the car without falling over.

I held onto the handle above the door as Gold quickly got into the driver's side and began driving to the hospital.

My stomach and my uterus felt like it was exploding, and tears of pain poured from my eyes as Gold floored it to the hospital.

"GOLD! It HURTS! Drive faster, you BITCH!" I yelled in frustration and pain, clutching my lower stomach.

Gold stifled chuckles and said, "I'm going as fast as I dare, Rosie. I'd like to get there without getting us into a car wreck."

I resisted the urge to slap him and growled, "I swear, I'll rip your damn eyebrows off."

Gold gasped in mock shock and said, "Oh! How could you!?"

We soon arrived at the hospital, and Gold helped me out of the car and we were the delivery room within 10 minutes. I was given an epidural, and I was numb to about 40% of the pain, but it was better than dealing with all 100%.

"Just breathe, sweetheart. You'll be seeing our gorgeous baby soon." Golden Freddy reassured, kissing my forehead.

I smiled weakly. Well, it was showtime.

* * *

About 7 hours later, I was lying in a pool of my own sweat, blood and tears, crying and panting. I was beyond exhausted, but I refused to sleep until I saw my baby.

I heard the faint sounds of water running and Gold's muffled voice say, "Rosie? Would you like to see our daughter?"

I nodded and held my arms out, soon feeling a small bundle of weight and Gold's arms supporting own weak arms.

I smiled at the small, pink and blurry face in my arms and said, "Well, hello there. It's nice to meet you, honey."

I heard her faint gurgling and I gave her a small kiss on her forehead, giggling a little.'

"What are we going to call her?" Gold asked, nuzzling my forehead.

I thought for a moment, and finally came up with a ridiculous name.

"Blue Louise Fazbear. We can call her Blue-Lou." I said with a smile.

Gold's eyebrow raised, but he smiled and said, "Of course. Sounds beautiful."

I handed Blue back to Gold, and I let my heavy eyelids close. For once, I knew for a fact, I was safe. No more Vincent, no more nightmares, and no more animatronics.

 ** _The End._**


End file.
